Typically, search engines rank search results for received search queries utilizing a number of criteria. For instance, a search engine may, for a given search result webpage, analyze the number of keywords from the search query contained in the webpage, the number of other web pages that link to the webpage, the number of links contained in the webpage, the number of times the webpage has been selected from a search results page, etc. This analyzed data may then be utilized by a ranking algorithm to rank the webpage relative to other search result web pages and present a ranked search result listing.